The Dramione Stories Hated And Rescued?
by DramioneDabbler
Summary: Hermione Granger finds herself looking after a rescued and confused Draco Malfoy. She takes him to The Orders HQ and he agrees to train with her and to go on missions with her. Where will this go? How will it all happen? YOU'LL HAVE TO READ THIS!
1. Hated And Found

I do NOT own ANY of the Harry Potter chars, sadly. But I do own this story!

A skill filled brunette ran through the graveyard with her wand in hand which was covered in dirt and debris. She was wearing skin-tight three quarters and a red tank top, her three quarters held many pockets in which she held her equipment. Her shoes were plain black Reebok trainers and her cloak blew backwards as she shot off several red sparks from her wand, screaming as many spells as her lungs could handle.  
'_Expelliamus_!' She screamed, her wand charged, reacting immediately as it shot yet another red spark. The shot hit its mark, and the man went flying backwards, the white mask and the black cloak flying everywhere. She heard a shrill voice call out the killing curse, her eyes widened. She managed to duck behind a large tombstone, her skin-tight three quarters ripping as it caught on the edge. *_Damnit! THIS is the LAST time I save someone's "DeathEater" ARSE!* _She thought somewhat angry, but she soon forgot about that as she heard the voice shout out behind her.

'_AVADA KADAVRA_-'

'_PROJECTO!' _The bushy haired girl screamed, pulling the black and red mask over her face. The spell bounced off to a tree, and she ran casting various spells behind her.

She looked at the circle surrounding the boy, she had to move now! She saw the many other DeathEaters starting to attack her, she screamed out so loud that it cast many spells from her wand at the same time. The many spells reached their targets, hitting into many of the DeathEaters down and disarming them.

'_CONJUNCTIVITUS_!' The girl carried on to scream, aiming her wand at the circle. The spell hit each person squarely in the chest, including the schoolboy in the middle. She heard him cry out and complain, she growled.

*_HIM! SERIOUSLY? I thought Harry asked me to pick up someone…NOT evil. But I have to help him, I guess. A mission is a Mission.* _She sighed softly, running towards the circle. She grabbed at the boys robes, dragging him along through the circle. She used the voice alteration charm Harry had taught her, to disguise her voice.

'Draco Malfoy, you must come with me. Do _not _speak, and do not look at me until I give you the all clear, understand?' She growled to him, dragging him through the place. She looked down upon him, the usual smirk on his face. But she saw pure fear in his eyes, and also hope.

'I understand.' He murmured, cold and cruelly. She rolled her eyes.

'Now run for it. There's a portkey over by the Oak Tree.' She explained and ran forwards still, as he sprinted for it with her.

'Do _not _touch that Portkey until I get there.' She growled still, and continued to run. He reached there first, and waited as he was instructed. The girl pulled some orbs out of her pockets, throwing them at the DeathEaters. As they touched the floor she screamed;

'_INCENDIO!'_ The ball of flame erupted from her wand, hitting the orbs.

'GO NOW, MALFOY!' She screamed, as they both touched the Portkey at exactly the same moment. She felt the swirling sensation flow through her, and before she knew it, they were standing in the middle of the entrance to Grimmauld Place. She finally stashed her wand into her pocket, sighing deeply.

'Make yourself at home, Ferret.' Her voice was annoyed; she pulled her hair out of its bobble. He looked around the place, taking in the tables upon tables of books, the green wallpapers and the many, many rooms. She let her curls move to her shoulders, and pulled her hand through it to relax. She span around to face him, only to get pinned to the wall, his strong hands on her shoulders.

'Who are you?' He asked, his silver-blue eyes confused, she smirked.


	2. She's Changed So Much Now

Previously, in the Dramione Stories.

_A stranger came to the Graveyard, on a mission. She fought with the DeathEaters, rescued the cold hearted Draco Malfoy and grabbed the nearest Portkey home…_

_The girl pulled some orbs out of her pockets, throwing them at the DeathEaters. As they touched the floor she screamed;_

'_INCENDIO!' The ball of flame erupted from her wand, hitting the orbs._

'_GO NOW, MALFOY!' She screamed, as they both touched the Portkey at exactly the same moment. She felt the swirling sensation flow through her, and before she knew it, they were standing in the middle of the entrance to Grimmauld Place. She finally stashed her wand into her pocket, sighing deeply._

'_Make yourself at home, Ferret.' Her voice was annoyed; she pulled her hair out of its bobble. He looked around the place, taking in the tables upon tables of books, the green wallpapers and the many, many rooms. She let her curls move to her shoulders, and pulled her hand through it to relax. She span around to face him, only to get pinned to the wall, his strong hands on her shoulders._

'_Who are you?' He asked, his silver-blue eyes confused, she smirked._

bThe Beginning Of The Secrets./b

'I'm surprised you haven't figured that out for yourself, Draco Malfoy.' She kept that firm smirk on her lips, keeping eye contact.

'Who are you?' He repeated, she rolled her eyes.

'Ferret, you should know this.' She smiled, her caramel eyes warmed.

'Granger…?' He pondered, she chuckled softly. He looked over her, practically drooling over the curves and eyes.

'Gee, the blond got something right.' She smiled again, the comment brought his attention.

'Granger? Seriously? That's you, in that luscious body?' He seethed, she growled in embarrassment and anger.

'Bog off, Malfoy.' The words came out of her mouth; he moved his hands down her arms.

'Make me, Granger.' He teased, she felt his breath sweep over her face, and she looked **at** him. His dishevelled hair fell softly over his eyes, bruises were ripening over his cheek bones, his eyes were hungry and lust filled.

'With pleasure.' She said simply, he leaned his hands on the wall. Hermione brought up her arms leaning them boredly. He trailed his fingers up them, placing his fingers around her small wrists. He traced her figure; his hands lay on her hips. Hermione saw her opportune moment, and brought her hands together into a tight fist. She brought that first down, hitting his shoulder well. She brought up her knee when he bent forwards, hitting him in his gut. And then, for the final touch she brought her hand back, moving it towards his cheek. It connected with a sharp _SLAP _and he caressed it right away.

'Merlin Granger!' He groaned, sitting himself to the double-wide seat.

'Blame yourself. I did warn you.' She said simply, sitting to the table opposite him.

'Don't you _ever_ do that again!' He groaned, holding his stomach with one hand, and caressing his shoulder with the other.

'If you'd have kept your hands to yourself-'

'You know I didn't want to touch a fil-' He stopped himself, not wanting to continue. There was a slight pause in where there was silent, Hermione glared at him.

'A filthy _what _Malfoy? A _Mudblood?_ Call me what you please, because I'll send you back to those DeathEaters without hesitation!' She screamed at him, getting up off the table.

'Oh please Granger! Like you'd do such a thing, you little bookworm-'Hermione cut across him, her temper rising. Her eyes flamed and darkened, his lightened in amusement. She blurted out any words that came to her mind.

'Heartless git-' He cut across her, feeling the heat travel around his thighs whenever he saw her angry. He smirked widely.

'Over dramatic prude-' She cut across him, astonished that he'd called her a prude.

'Self loving Ferret!' Hermione screamed, her hands at her sides.

'Granger! Will you shut the hell up?' A different voice came into the argument, Draco looked across the room, amazed. He looked across the stunning young boy, dark skin, white shirt, and the faded green tie with the silver stripes. The cold eyes he'd come to known as friend.

'Blaise?' He asked, astonished.

'Draco?' Blaise Zabini asked, raising an eyebrow.

'What the hell are you doing here?' They both asked simultaneously. Blaise started off the explanation.

'Potter sent Granger to look for me. She found me and saved me, brought me here. What the hell are you doing here?' He asked for the second time, Draco began explaining.

'Granger just popped out of nowhere, in this getup –he pointed to her _ninja _suit- and saved my arse from the DeathEaters. I didn't know it was her-' Hermione cut across him, not wanting Blaise to know the details.

'So he asked me, and we started arguing.' She said, kicking Malfoys foot with her own.

'Oh, right.' Blaise said simply, shrugging. Another voice chipped in behind her. Hermione sighed as she heard it.

'Hermione, you should get back to training.' Remus Lupin stood behind her, she nodded a little sadly.

'In a bit Remus, let me get Ferret settled. I'll be in the training room soon.' She span around, smiling to Lupin. He smiled back, and nodded curtly. He moved from behind her, and slipped behind one of the doors.

'Right then, who's hungry?' Hermione asked, spinning around and raising an eyebrow. They both nodded, and Hermione went to the kitchen, they soon followed.

'Blaise, could you put the oven on and wait for it to heat up please? I'd better settle Malfoy in.' Blaise sat down next to the oven, and held his wand to the flame.

'Sure Hermione, Draco can't go in my room remember? I'm sharing with Sirius.'

'Oh yeah, where could he go then?' Hermione pondered, going through the rooms aloud.

'Well, Ron's with Neville, Ginny's with Harry, your with Sirius, Lupin's in with Tonks, Mr and Mrs Weasley are at The Burrow for a bit…And my rooms unnocup-_oh no! No, no, no, no no! _I am _not _sharing my room with him!'

'Hermione, come on. It's for his sake.'

'Fine. Blaise, just get that oven on by the time I come down.' She growled, moving out of the kitchen. Malfoy just stood there, mouth agape at how many people lived in this house.

'MALFOY! _Get your arse up here before I kick it!' _She hollered down to him, he jumped and ran upstairs.


	3. Un answered Questions

**Again, not owning anything of J.. The characters are hers, and the story is mine.**

Hermione walked up the stairs, thinking to herself how _wonderful _the next couple of days were going to be. She could already imagine it, they'd squabble continuously. Always arguing as usual, but probably worse because of what had happened downstairs about ten minutes ago.

_*God alive, why did I let him touch me for..? I hate him… and he hates me…end of!*_

She thought to herself for a long time, as did he. Draco's thoughts counteracted Hermiones.

"_Why only now did I have the nerve to do that to her? She was all I think about for the past six weeks and I still don't kiss her? Draco, get a hold of yourself. You can do this…"_

They both sighed in sync with each other, which made each person look at the other in turn.

Hermione studied his eyes, all though they were cold and grey she saw light in the dark depths, and as she'd seen earlier on, she saw hope. His perfect lips sculpted into a perfect grin…his pearl white teeth shinni- _*WHAT AM I THINKING! HE IS DRACO MALFOY! MALFOY! THE ONE WHO PICKED ON YOU FOR YEARS! Hermione, pull yourself together!* _She turned around suddenly, pulling away from his stare. Hermione moved towards her room, opening the door with a slight creek. They both looked inside, -Hermione doing it as a habit than anything- and slowly walked in. He looked around, seeing half of the room was Red and Gold –decorated by Hermione probably- and the other half was green, black and silver –as if Draco was expected-. Both sides of the room had a closet, mirror, chest of drawers, a desk and of course a bed.

'Welcome to your 'humble abode' Malfoy. That side is yours –She pointed to the right hand side- and this side is mine. I don't go through your stuff, you don't go through mine. Deal?' She asked, he nodded without hesitation; but he mentally kicked himself for agreeing.

Hermione placed herself to her bed. Draco looked over her red-silk bed covers, -and the golden-decorated pillow cases- thinking that the colour _did _actually suit her. He smiled, but hid it quickly. Instead of staring at her for ages, he decided to go through his side of the room. His sheets were green silk, the pillow black, the closet was the same as Hermione's, but he noticed it was slightly smaller. He sighed, sitting down to his bed. He pulled at the drawers, noting that there were clean pyjamas there already. He shrugged his shoulders and lay to his bed.

While Malfoy pondered about Hermione had set out her quil and ink, along with a small tawni-owl to send the message. She wondered on what to write, Harry being on a mission to see where Luna Lovegood had gotten herself off too. While Luna had been slightly odd at times, she still was Hermiones friend. And she worried deeply about her. Hermione just sat there, pondering about what to write. After a while, she decided…;

_~Harry,_

_I completed my mission no problem –scratch that- BIG problem. Why didn't you tell me it was Malfoy? You know I could have handled it Malfoy or not! Anyways, got back to HQ unscathed, sagged my outfit but never mind. Have you found Luna yet? Please write back soon…Missing you like mad! Hermione.G.~_

She finished off the letter and attached it to the owl by string.

''Rina, send it straight to Harry. Anyone touch it you peck their fingers off. Okay?' She smiled as the owl pecked her finger softly, to show that she understood.

Hermione lay back to her pillow, as Orina the tawni-owl flew out the window.

'Granger?' He asked, pulling some of his hair back from his eyes.

'Mmhmm..?' She answered, pulling her hair from her eyes.

'Was someone living here before me..?' He asked, she sighed in agitation.

'Never you mind, Malfoy.' She snapped, he smirked.

'I'm going to go and talk to Blaise. You know; catch up.'

'Sure, fine…Whatever.' She answered simply, sighing. He sighed also, and walked out of the room. Walking down to Blaise. Maybe, _just _maybe, he had the answers.


	4. Game on, Granger

Dramione : - Chapter 4.

Hermione was alone in the library of the Black Household, which was vast and filled with shelves upon shelves of books. There was a window beside her, showing the street of Muggles as they went about with their every day lives. She was wearing a soft red long t-shirt, a black skirt that moved down just above her knees, black tights and a pair of shin-length black boots. She sighed softly, flicking the page with the tip of her finger. Of course, the book she was reading was 'Hogwarts: A History' her favourite. She was so relaxed, compaired to how she had been in the last couple of days. She was curled up on the dark green sofa, book resting on her knees. Draco Malfoy knocked gently on the open library door, disrupting her peace. She sighed, looking up from her book and to him. He was in a pair of black skinny jeans, an emerald green shirt, and wore a black silk tie loosely around his neck. He meerely smirked.  
'Hello again, Granger.' His smirk annoyed Hermione, she just rolled her eyes.  
'What do you want, Malfoy?' She asked, pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
*That's something girls do when they're nervous...maybe she's nervous? But why would she be, it's only me, unless she harbours feelings for me that is, which I have NO interest in because she isn't a PureBlood she is a M...uggle born...Why did I just say Muggle born instead of M...udblood...* He suddenly felt guilty for thinking it, and he shook his head.  
'Oh nothing, I just wanted to see the library, read some books. Because not only you live here now.' He said sarcastically, she frowned deeply.  
'Please, don't remind me. I had enough of your constant snoring lastnight.' She said back, smirking her own little smirk. He was shocked.  
'I don't snore!' He shouted. She laughed cheerfully.  
'Yeah, suure you don't.' She said sarcastically. He shook his head.  
'What about you then? I heard you talking in your sleep.'  
'So? At least I didn't shake the roof!' She laughed again, it sounded so amazing to Draco that he started laughing too.  
They stopped laughing after a little while, Draco picked up a book and sat down. She watched him carefully, every move he made. And then he did something that completely shocked her. He SMILED. He didn't smirk.  
'Malfoy!' She giggled softly, her face in awe.  
'What, Granger?' He smiled wider, making her grin a lot wider.  
'You're smiling! You're actually smiling, not smirking!' She giggled, placing her book to her lap and clapping her hands.  
meerely pretending to read a book while what he was really doing was studying her. His head was tilted, his steel gray eyes watching her in curiosity. 'What do you want, Malfoy?' She asked, her voice full of annoyance. He smirked.  
'To know what you're thinking. Am I allowed to know?' He asked, the icy-ness of his voice having melted already. Hermione scoffed, frowning softly.  
'Why would I let you know? You'd probably go and tell Blaise.'She disgarded him with a flourish of her hand, he frowned.  
'And what if I wouldn't?' He smirked softly, flicking a page in his book. He had her stumped, or so he thought. She smirked.  
'Then I'm a Flobberworm.' She said simply, smiling.  
'Well hello there Miss Flobberworm.' She laughed at this, he grinned, knowing he did that. As he looked at her again, she looked at him. His eyes stared into her warm chocolate orbs, he smiled softly.  
*He's actually smiling..not smirking...again...hm..I wonder if I could ask him without him taking the piss out of me.* She thought.

'Draco?' She asked, getting up and placing her book to the table beside her chair. He watched her intensely, biting to his lip. He placed his book down onto the table beside his chair.  
'Mhm?' He looked up at her, his eyes curious.  
'Did you mean...what you said yesterday?' She asked, Draco could clearly see that she was blushing.  
They were both silent, Draco wondering what to say, Hermione wondering what he was thinking. She blushed again and started frowning.  
'What did I say yesterday that has you flustered, Granger?' He smirked, getting to his feet.  
'You know what you said.' She turned from him, looking to the picture on the wall.  
'I don't seem to remember. Maybe you can jolt my memory.' She didn't know what he was up to, so she turned around and leant against the wall.  
'You didn't recognize me, you asked if it was 'actually me in this lucious body.'' She air quoted, he frowned.  
'Oh that.' He said simply, Hermione felt offended.  
'So you didn't mean it?' She said softly, Draco felt bad. He started blushing. Hermione picked up on this.  
'I er...' He bit to his lip, placing his hands behind his back. Hermione played along, pretending to still be offended.  
'You didn't, did you?' She said sadly, looking down to the floor. She hid her smirk with a small frown.  
'Well..I..er...I was...disorientated from the Portkey..' He thought on his feet, and mentally smacked himself for it.  
They were both silent, Hermione eyed him cautiously.  
'Right. You were disorientated from the Portkey.' She looked up at him, looking deeply into his eyes.  
'Yes.' He said it, and watched Hermiones reaction. His face was so serious it humoured Hermione. So much infact, that she burst into giggles, holding her hand over her mouth.  
He let her giggle for a bit, then he smiled.  
'What's got you giggling, Granger?'  
'Your face! Your face is so serious! It's so funny because I know for a fact -she intook a large breath, and continued trying to explain- that you thought you'd hurt my feelings!' She giggled and giggled, doubling over with tears in her eyes.  
'I thought I had!' He shook his head softly, he then realized that there was more to Hermione than a simple bookworm. He smirked to himself, sitting down and picking up his book again.  
'Malfoy?' She looked at him, biting to her lip in that way that drove him crazy.  
'Granger.' He said simply, still smirking to himself.  
'Why are you smirking? What've you got planned?' She asked, folding her arms across her chest.  
'Nothing.' He said in the same tone, never looking from his book.  
'Yes you have. Come on. Tell.' She stepped forwards, right in front of him.  
'Why do you assume I have something planned?' He said, flicking the page of his book with his thumb.  
'You're an evil little Ferret, who had so many things planned before. In other words, the Vanishing Cabinet in Hogwarts. So why shouldn't I?' She asked softly, frowning.  
'You shouldn't because I have changed.' He said honestly, still not looking to her. Which annoyed her, so much in fact, she pulled his book from his grip and placed it behind her.  
'Okay, give me a reason I can actually believe.' She said, he got to his feet, attempting to reach behind her to get his book.  
'Like I said. I've changed. Believe me or not.' He pulled a hand through his hair, which only now did she notice, that is wasn't straw-like or scraggly, it was smooth, soft and tidy in it's own little way.  
'Not being my choice.' She smirked softly, he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him to get at his book. She blushed, but kept a hold on his book.  
'Watcha going to do Malfoy? To get to your book?' She teased, pushing herself a little more to him. He blushed a tiny bit, but then he regained his confidence. He picked Hermione up at her hips, pushing her up against the wall. She blushed a little more, causing him to get exited.  
'Give me my book, or I'll force you to give it.' He growled, his eyes lust filled.  
'By doing what? Walling me to death?' She smirked confidently, pulling the book over their heads, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
'No, by doing this.' He leant in those last couple of inches, and kissed her lightly on the lips. She bit to his lip slightly,  
suprizing him. He licked at her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She obliged, and the kiss deepened. Her cheeks were blushing a bright red, Draco pushed up to her a little more, his hands still on her hips. They pulled away from eachother,  
both breathing hard.  
She smiled, pecking him on the lips before giving him his book back. She then walked off, her hips shifting from side to side just to tease him.  
*You wanna play Granger? Fine. I'll play.* 


End file.
